1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a showerhead, more particularly to a showerhead with a plurality of bendable spray nipple bodies such that particulate dirt therein can be bounced out.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional showerhead 1 is shown to include a housing 1 with a screw hole 102 formed therein, and a face plate 2 with a surrounding wall 201 to cover the housing 1 so as to confine a water chamber 101. The face plate 2 has a hole 202 such that a threaded stem 502 of a screw fastener 5 passes through the hole 202 and engages threadedly the screw hole 102 to secure the face plate 2 on the housing 1. A sealing ring 3 is clamped between the housing 1 and the face plate 2. The face plate 2 further has a plurality of spray nipple members 4 secured on a front wall 203 thereof. Each spray nipple member 4 has a spray hole 401 formed therethrough so as to permit water in the chamber 101 to be discharged through the spray hole 401. When the spray holes 401 are to be cleaned to remove particulate dirt therein after long term use, the screw fastener 5 must be removed from the face plate 2 by a tool 6 which is used to turnahead 501 of the screw fastener 5. Then, the spray holes 401 are cleaned one by one. Therefore, the cleaning operation is inconvenient to conduct.